


Siblings

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about clint seeing a touching moment between pietro and wanda and getting sad about his own brother, maybe pietro finds him moping and cheers him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is clintxpietro.tumblr.com

Clint didn’t think about his brother that often, sure when he joined SHIELD he thought about him almost daily, remembering the betrayed look on Barney’s face when he discovered Clint was leaving to join SHIELD. 

He still had Barney’s number though, he’d managed to find it and kept it in his contacts, he’d even considered calling a few times before remembering that Barney wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn’t like Clint was lonely or anything, he had his ex-wife Laura and the kids, he had Natasha as his best friend, and he and Pietro seemed to be toeing the line between friendship and more. 

So no, Clint wasn’t lonely, he just missed his older brother sometimes. Like right now for instance. 

Since joining the Avengers a few months ago the twins seemed to prefer sticking to each other when it came to social interactions (although exceptions were made for Clint and Vision). Just like Clint and Barney used too while growing up at the circus. 

Clint sighed, curling his fingers around the railing on top of the roof. It was stupid of him to get upset watching the twins hug, Pietro wrapping his arms around Wanda while she tucked her head under his chin. It reminded him too much of when Barney used to do that after a bad day at the circus, or when their father got a bit to intimate with a bottle of jack. 

“Are you alright?” 

Clint startled, not expecting to hear the voice of one of the people he was just thinking about. He turned his head to find Pietro leaning on the railing next to him, looking concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m great, kid,” Clint dismissed, turning back to the view in front of him, he didn’t want to risk Pietro noticing that he wasn’t alright. 

“You can talk to me if you want,” Pietro offered, his tone wry as he added, “I’ve been told it helps.” 

Clint should have know that was going to come back and bite him in the ass. Honestly, he’d thought it might have just helped Pietro with his temper, which flared quickly and burned long. It had worked, but now as he was getting it used against him he could understand why it had irritated Pietro so much. 

It wasn’t fair to dump his baggage on Pietro, but then again if they finally leap over that line they’ve been toeing…

“I have a brother,” he said finally, watching the busy streets down bellow. Ordinary people in suits hurrying down the streets, looking frazzled with briefcases and shitty Starbucks coffee. 

“We, well, it’s stupid, I suppose. We used to be close, like you and Wanda type close.”

“And you aren’t anymore,” Pietro guessed, shifting closer so that their shoulders pressed together, both of them watching a man curse as a pigeon crapped on his suit tie. 

Clint watches Tie-Guy go red in the face, his mouth open and screaming indecipherable profanity at the pigeon, spilling his coffee and generally just making his appearance worse. 

“We separated after I joined SHIELD,” he shrugged, like it didn’t upset him, like he didn’t miss his brother. Like Pietro wasn’t discovering all this. It’s been years since it happened, it shouldn’t mean anything anymore, and yet it did. “He told me to never contact him again, I never did.”

There was New York silence, where the only things you heard was your thoughts and the city traffic, filled with people hearing their own thoughts and the traffic around them. It would be so easy to feel alone if Pietro wasn’t pressed up against him, body warmth leaking into Clint’s body, arms brushing against Clint’s with each breath. 

“Do you have his number?” Pietro asked, pulling Clint from his thoughts. His face was unreadable for once, there was no way for Clint to read what he was thinking, but he could guess what Pietro was about to suggest.

“He asked me to never contact him again,” Clint reminded him, evading the question a lot less smoothly than he’d evaded bullets or bad guys. 

“You should call him,” Pietro said firmly, “If it has been years, then perhaps he has forgiven you, and would be open to reconciliation. It is how I would feel if Wanda and I were in a similar situation.”

Maybe he was right, Pietro could be surprisingly insightful for a 20 something who didn't have much experience in relationships beyond his family, and whatever Clint counted as. 

“Thanks,” Clint said softly, reaching out to squeeze Pietro’s hand gratefully. Watching Pietro’s face split into a beautiful smile, which helped ease the anxiety Clint was feeling at contacting his brother.

Pietro merely nodded, turning his hand to squeeze Clint back before slipping away. Clint turned to watch him leave, his mobile now feeling like an anvil in his back pocket. 

Exhaling shakily, he reached back and grabbed hit, going to his contacts.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hey, Barney, it’s Clint...”


End file.
